Better Together
by TeamBBLoki
Summary: When Starfire gets the flu, will Robin be able to handle it? And many other mishaps! RobxStar BBxRae minor CyxBee Rated M just to be SUPER safe. PLEASE R&R :
1. Under the Weather

A/N hey so I haven't written a fan fiction in a while, considering I'm writing a book (yes, yes a real book!)

But between writing my book and sleeping, I have been watching Teen Titans. And by watching Teen Titans, I have found my OTP. Now for those of you who don't know what that is, it is the couple you want to be together the most in allele fiction you have ever seen or read.

Yes, my OTP is Robfire.

Therefore, I have decided to write ya'll some Robfire! Now this fic is rated M because there is going to be some heavy stuff, but it won't be TOO in detail. I hope you enjoy anyways! : )

Third Person

Robin looked up from his CD case, noticing something was missing. He looked behind him. Cyborg and Beast Boy were scarfing down waffles as usual. He looked to his right. Raven was reading a book with her knees up on a chair. There was only one person missing from the Common Room. Starfire!

"Hey," Robin spoke up, "has anyone see Star today?"

Cyborg and Beast Boy looked up from their breakfast with confusion. "No," they said with a full mouth. Robin looked towards Raven, who seemed to have ignored his question.

"Uh, Raven?"

She finally looked up, annoyed. "Yes?"

"Have you seen Starfire?"

"No." And she simply went back to her book.

"I'm going to go find her." Robin declared. No one questioned him.

The hallway to Starfire's room was dark, which was unusual. There was no light showing from underneath her door either, which was even more unusual. Robin hesitantly knocked.

"Star? You up yet?" He heard a painful groan on the other side of the door that worried him a bit. "Hey, are you okay?" There was silence on the other end. Being the person that he was, Robin turned into hero mode, putting on a stern face and firmly grasping the doorknob. He half expected it to be locked, but it just swung right open for him.

The room had no lights on, but he could still see the disheveled sheets on Starfire's bed, containing Star herself. Her face was squished against the pillows and she didn't look well. What really scared Robin was the way she was dressed. The Titans even slept in their uniforms sometimes so they could be ready to fight crime even in the dead of night. Instead, Starfire's bright red hair was up in a tight high ponytail, and she wore a purple tank top. Robin had never seen her in anything but her uniform and her evening dress, so it was very strange for him. But, he did admit to himself, she looked good, even for looking like she was in so much pain. He resisted the urge to rush to her side and instead stood awkwardly in the doorway.

"Starfire? What's wrong?" Robin asked, a little franticness to his voice. Starfire responded this time.

"I do not…" She did not finish her sentence before jumping quickly out of her bed and running to her bathroom. Robin blushed like crazy when he realized all she had on her lower body was her underwear. His blush dropped from his cheeks when he heard the horrid retching sounds of a person throwing up. He ran into the bathroom after her.

"Starfire!" he exclaimed. She was throwing up disgusting neon green bile, and it wasn't stopping. He knelt down besides her and pushed away his embarrassment to hold back her baby hairs.

"Oh my God," he muttered repeatedly. He had never in his life seen a person throw up as much as Starfire had. Tears were pouring down her face, and Robin almost passed out with worry when she began to puke up red. His eyes widened and he said, "I'll be right back, I'm going to get Raven!"

With that, Robin ran as fast as he could back to the Common Room. Cyborg and Beast Boy had transferred to the couch, where they were now playing a mindless video game. Raven was still reading her book.

"Raven, I need you now, it's an emergency, it's Starfire!"

Very quickly, the other three Titans stood up and began to run towards Robin. Robin remembered with a blush that Star was in her underwear. Hastily, he said, "Just Raven for now," grabbed Raven's arm and took off towards Star's room again. Robin winced when he still heard the sounds of her vomiting. He motioned to Raven. "In here!"

Starfire was still hunched over the toilet, but now her vomit had turned blood red. It almost made Robin pass out.

Raven didn't seem to notice she was in her underwear, she just watched her with wide eyes.

"Well?" Robin yelled angrily. "Do something!" He was so thankful that he was wearing his mask; tears started to well up in his eyes.

"Well I can't exactly make her stop throwing up! Her body needs to get it all out."

"Get _what _out?"

"Whatever bacteria is in her system."

As soon as Raven said this, Starfire's throwing up began to slow down. Soon, she had stopped. Robin looked hopeful…until Star collapsed onto the cold bathroom floor. Robin rushed to her side. "Starfire!"

He held her up by her back and neck; her limp head rolled in his arms. She was unconscious. "Star?" He was briefly reminded of their kiss in Tokyo, and how it started like this, and smiled in spite of himself. Her eyes began to flutter and Robin's hopes started to rise.

"R- Robin?" She still looked frail and breakable. "I do not think I am in a condition of good nature."

Robin chuckled nervously. "I don't think so either."

He carefully helped her to her feet, even though she was still shaky. Still, she had no problem jumping up and hanging onto Robin spider monkey style. Robin didn't object, and Raven stood in the corner blushing slightly.

Robin laid down on Starfire's bed, and Starfire adjusted so she could use Robin's chest as a pillow. Robin smirked. He was extremely happy she was using him for comfort, even though she might've been so delirious she didn't know who it was.

"What do you think all that was about?" he asked Raven.

Raven only shrugged. "I'm not sure, it could be some sort of Tamaranean flu."

"They have that kind of stuff?"

"The Tamaranean species is very similar to the human species."

"Oh." And with his last response, Raven darted from the room. Robin looked down at Starfire, who clutched his chest like a pillow and who snored very lightly. _It's going to be a long couple of days, _Robin thought.

Hey guys so I hope you liked it! I know my cat does, she's sitting here reading over my shoulder as I write. Anyways, thanks for reading and if you can REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW then that would be great : )

Love all of you!

~TLP


	2. Pop Culture

A/N Hey guys here's another chapter! I meant to update much sooner, but I literally lit my right hand on fire and couldn't type for three days. Then, I had to clean my room, and that takes about two days. All in all, I'm sorry.

Very carefully, Starfire opened her eyes. She didn't remember much and it took her a few seconds to realize where she was. She looked up at Robin, who had his mask on and his arm behind his head. She knew just with one look that he was sleeping. Though she felt bad about it, she piped up.

"Robin?" she asked quietly. He inhaled sharply, then rubbed his eyes.

"Oh." Surprise laced his sleepy voice. "You're awake. How are you feeling?"

Starfire took a second to consider what he had asked, then remembered her horrific bout of flu. "Considerably better," she decided.

Robin chuckled. "Good. Are you hungry?" Starfire shook her head no, but Robin continued on. "Too bad. At least eat some toast. For me." He smirked, and she gave in.

"Fine, Robin. I will do the eating of the toast."

-line-

It was a few weeks after the flu incident, and Starfire was feeling better than ever. She was lying with Robin on the couch while the other Titans went to go get dinner for everyone.

The sound on the TV was off, but the silence between the two of them wasn't awkward at all. At that moment, a commercial came on for the brand new, state-of-the-art karaoke machine. There was still no sound, but Starfire had seen the commercial many times and it always made her face light up when it was mentioned. She was always saying how she would love karaoke.

Little did she know, Robin was getting it for her upcoming birthday. She was going to be psyched!

But sure enough, as soon as Starfire saw it, she started shaking Robin's arm. "Robin, Robin! I so greatly desire that contraption! It is most joyous to sing your simple Earth songs. My current favorite is Awake by Kitty Parade!"

"No, Star it's _Wide Awake_ by Katy Perry."

Starfire giggled. "Of course. I would just _love to observe the Katy Perry performing. It would make me so happy!" Robin smiled to himself. It seemed like every sentence she said gave him some clue of what to do for her birthday. Finally, he knew exactly what he was going to do._

_A/N Hey everyone, did you like the new chapter? Sorry it's so short, I haven't gone to sleep tonight, though I did sleep for about a half an hour. It is now 6:21 in the morning. The things I do for you guys._

_Next chapter, Starfire's birthday! What does Robin have up his sleeve, hmm?_

_Love you all, please review!_

_~TLP_


	3. Birthday Surprises

A/N Hey guys I'm really sorry that last chapter sucked. I was half asleep. But you still subscribed and reviewed! You make me so happy :') anyways, on with the story

Starfire woke up early the morning of her seventeenth birthday. She didn't even need to check what day it was; she knew. Quickly, she jumped out of bed and put on her usual uniform. She smiled to herself. She knew this was going to be an amazing day.

With one last check in the mirror, she took a deep breath and yanked her door open.

…and almost ran into Robin.

He obviously hadn't seen her yet; his back faced her and he was mumbling to himself while rubbing his neck. She thought it was a little strange he was standing outside her door, not that she minded.

"Robin? You are alright, yes?"

He jumped. "Oh. Star." He blushed a bit. Then he looked up at her. She was glowing even more so than usual, he could tell that she was at her happiest.

Ever since Tokyo, things had been awkward for Robin. He knew he shouldn't act that way, (was he not the Boy Wonder?) but he couldn't help it. Just the mention of her name got him all tongue tied. He had never been this way with a girl before, maybe he was only attracted to alien girls.

"I have a birthday surprise for you." Here it was, no turning back now.

She smiled and leaned against her doorway. "You do? Well, may I know what it is?"

Do it, Robin. Do it.

So, mustering all the courage he possibly could, he grabbed Starfire's face and kissed her.

It wasn't too hard of a kiss, but it was very passionate. He could tell she was shocked but she easily relaxed and kissed him back, draping her arms around his shoulder. Finally, they broke apart for air. Robin was ecstatic to see Starfire smiling.

"Robin?"

"Star?"

"That was a great way to start my birthday."

Robin and Starfire walked out into the common room hand in hand, and everyone jumped up to greet them. Everyone was in a super happy mood, and even Raven had a little more tone to her voice than usual. Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Raven all looked at Robin, and they knew something had gone down. BB and Cyborg both gave him a knowing look that said we-will-talk-about-this-later.

"Starfire," Raven started. "happy birthday."

Starfire beamed. "Thank you, friend Raven."

"So we have something awesome planned for your party Star!" Beast Boy was super excited, he had been planning something for two weeks.

"Oh, please tell me what will be happening at my party!"

The remaining Titans looked at each other, knowing what was next. "Well Star, it has to do with your present." At this, Starfire began jumping up and down.

"And what would my present be?"

Then, Beast Boy smiled and ripped a blue sheet off of a big box. The box declared that it contained The Singing Machine 5000. Starfire squealed and ran towards the box. "It is the contraption I have been wanting!" Realization dawned on her. "Oh friends, this must have been much too expensive. Not so much money is to be spent on me!"

They all protested at once. Robin just said, "Well, too bad. We already got it."

She smiled again and started to thank them all profusely.

A/N Hey guys! Thanks for reading again! Next chapter is Starfire's party. Please, please review! By the way, I just want to say thank you especially to Anthony1I because his review pretty much made my life. Maybe see if you can top it? Eh, eh? Uhhhh….never mind.

Love you all!

~TLP


	4. Somebody Who Loves Me

A/N Hey guys, here's another chapter. Anyways, if it seems a little rushed it's because my stupid drinking dad is telling me to hurry up, even though it's summer vacation -_- anyways enough with my problems and onto the story.

Starfire was contently watching as Cyborg and Robin finished setting up her new karaoke machine. Right as they triumphantly finished, she heard a knock at the door. "I'll get it!" she called.

She opened the door and was thrilled to find Kid Flash and Jinx smirking back at her.

"Hey, I heard there was a party here tonight, are we at the right place?" Kid Flash asked sarcastically.

Starfire threw her arms around them both. "Of COURSE you are! I have missed the both of you so very much!"

"Star…fire….can't…breathe," choked Jinx, and Starfire released her.

"Please, come inside!"

The two honorary Titans greeted the actual team. It was a great thing to see them again, because they hadn't seen them for well over six months. "So what are we going to be doing tonight at this fine establishment?" asked Kid Flash, donning a fake British accent. Jinx playfully slapped his arm.

At that moment, Beast Boy proudly turned on the karaoke machine, and it whirled to life. "KARAOKE!" he exclaimed. Jinx and Kid Flash looked on as the big screen pumped loud music as the title screen came on.

"Now, who wants to go first? We have every song you could possibly think of! And everyone,"-he pointed accusingly towards Robin and Raven- "is singing at least one song tonight." Raven and Robin groaned simultaneously.

While the people were deciding who wanted to humiliate themselves first, the doorbell rang. Cyborg answered it, and greeted Bumblebee, Speedy, and Aqualad. He enveloped Bee in a hug, not having seen her in a while. Speedy spoke up. "So what are we doing for the party?"

Before Beast Boy could launch into the introduction again, Raven cut him off. "Karaoke," she said simply.

"Cool, I'll go first," Bumblebee volunteered.

"Ha-ha, awesome. Here's the book, Bee." Beast Boy handed her a very fat book and she almost dropped it.

"So Starfire," Speedy began, "how's it feel to be seventeen?" Starfire was about to answer, but Bumblebee spoke up.

"Beast Boy? T257 please."

Beast Boy grinned. "You got it."

Bumblebee got up on the stage with confidence. The first notes played, something very electronic. Everybody thought it was familiar, but no one could quite put a finger on it. Then, as Bee started to sing, a big "ohh" echoed across the room.

"Clock strikes upon the hour, and the sun begins to fade." Some, though not many, of the Titans were mildly shocked that she had a good singing voice. Cyborg watched her performance with a big smile on his face. "Still enough time how to figure out, how to chase my blues away." She smiled and waved her hand as if she were waving a bug away. After another verse, she launched into the chorus. "Oh, I wanna dance with somebody! I wanna feel the heat with somebody! Yeah, I wanna dance with somebody…with somebody who loves me!" There were a couple more verses and choruses, then the bridge came on, and Bumblebee dragged Cyborg onto the stage with her!

She grinned as she sang and danced next to him. "Don't cha wanna dance? Say you wanna dance! Don't cha wanna dance?" Cyborg was hesitant at first and a bit like a deer caught in head lights, but he began to relax and started dancing alongside her. "Don't cha wanna dance? Say you wanna dance! Don't cha wanna dance?" He smiled and spun her around. "Don't cha wanna dance? Say you wanna dance, uh huh, with somebody who loves me! Woo hoo, hoo!" To end, she spun again and Cyborg caught her. They both smiled like crazy as the other Titans (specifically Beast Boy, Robin, and Speedy) burst into a bunch of hollering.

Beast Boy's voice came over them all again. "Alright! After that great performance by Bee, who's next?"

A/N Haha hey guys, how'd you like that chapter? I put a little CyBee in there for you guys! Anyways, if you want to give me some suggestions for what the other characters should sing I'm open to your opinions! As you can see, I didn't make it too songfic-y because I don't really like it when it's like that. More to come later!

P.S. the song was I Wanna Dance With Somebody by Whitney Houston.

P.P.S I drew Robin. He's not very good. One eye is bigger than the other, and the green is way too dark because I had to use markers. But please tell me what you guys think :3 here's the link.  . /tumblr_m7aaormyQU1rr5nn5o1_ 

Love you all, please review!

~TLP


	5. Shocking New Talent

A/N Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a couple days, I was in San Francisco babysitting my little cousin, and I couldn't write. But I'm back! So I have a really good idea for Beast Boy, Robin, and Starfire, but you can still give me suggestions on what the other Titans should sing! So… I have a feeling you guys will love Beast Boy's…If you can read and listen to music at the same time, go here  www. youtube watch? v= VHnvhQIyudo without the spaces. Well, here we go!

No one spoke up. Beast Boy looked around awkwardly, and put his arms down. He looked sad for a second. "Aw, come on guys, I wanted to go last. Doesn't ANYONE volunteer?"

Once again, no one spoke up. Beast Boy gave in. "Fine, I'll go."

Cyborg stood up. "I'll work the machine for you." But Beast Boy put his hand up.

"No need."

He went behind the table and connected some wires. "I just need the microphone." Everyone looked at each other in confusion.

"Beast Boy," Raven interrupted, "isn't this supposed to be karaoke?"

He shrugged. "Well yes, but I have a surprise for you…all." He blushed as he added the last word, causing Robin to raise an eyebrow. Once again, Beast Boy ducked behind the table and pulled out a beat up acoustic guitar, throwing the strap over his shoulder.

"Beast Boy, when did you learn how to do the playing of an instrument?" Starfire asked.

He smiled. "Jericho taught me. Now, don't be afraid if you don't know this song, because I wrote it."

This even made Raven look up from her book. "Let me guess, it's about tofu, isn't it."

Beast Boy shook his head, and gave her a mocking glare. Then he started to play, a soft, reggae like tune. It was very beach-y and relaxing. He started to sing, and he was able to carry a tune well, but his voice still had his pitchy quality to it.

"You can't fade away, the way I feel for you. There ain't no word I can say, what I'd do for you." The words were genuine, and they faded into each other beautifully. Everyone was shocked that Beast Boy had written a song, let alone a good one. "And every single day, I make it through this game called life, though it's filled with pain and strife. Reality will cut you like a knife." He made a little skip with his voice. "It ain't right, but with you by my side, we will win the fight, in the battle of dark and light." Beast Boy smiled at his subtle-or not so subtle-reference. "Take my hand, hold it tight. When we dance I feel alright!" 'Or when I try to get her to dance,' he thought to himself."By your side is where I'll be. Endless love won't fade you'll see. When I walk you walk with me…" Without thinking, he added in the part he meant to take out. "Raven, together let the light shine."

He did a good job hiding the panic in his voice and tried to pull it off as a joke by smiling and winking at her. He hoped she didn't see it for what it really was. "Together let the light shine." He let out a nervous laugh. "Together let the light shine."Ignoring his sweaty hands, Beast Boy started playing the next verse. "You can't fade away, everything we got. I'm talking about what's inside, connection with the heart, you know it's true. Ain't nothing stronger than the power of the youth." (this earned some noise from the Titans in agreement.) "And everything I do is just for you, I do it for you, I do it." His nervousness raised as he dragged out some of those notes. "I move the mountains, and I stand up and shout it, there's earth that's out there, never in my doubt." He took a deep breath for his fast part. "The ability, stability, agility at almost high. You'd love me girl, you'd let me know if this feels right." He sighed and started the chorus again, and braced himself for the bridge.

"The sky is our blanket, this here is our bed, if you don't know, this love will never be dead! Well, ska la la, la la, la la, la la la yeah, yeah!" He grinned. Nailed it! "Ska la la, la la, la la, la la la yeah, yeah!"

"By your side is where I'll be, endless love won't fade you'll see, when I walk you walk with me, ha-ha, together let the light shine! Together let the light shine! Come on you guys, sing it with me!" Though it took a few tries, soon the rest of the Titans were singing along. "Together let the light shine. Yeah! Together let the light shine!" As he finished the last line, he strummed the guitar once more, then took a bow. The other teenagers jumped up and gave lots of applause as he placed the guitar behind the table again.

"Dude," Aqualad said, clapping him on the shoulder, "who knew you could write a song?" Everyone shook their head to say they didn't. Beast Boy smiled sheepishly.

"Well." Everyone turned to look towards Raven, who had returned to her book to hide the blush creeping into her cheeks. "It actually wasn't bad." Beast Boy walked over to stand behind her and lean on her head, much to her dismay. She pushed him off, and tried to hide her face again. Suddenly, Robin grabbed one arm and Cyborg grabbed the other, and together they dragged Beast Boy out of the room.

"Dude!" Beast Boy complained. Robin put a hand over his mouth.

"We think we know who that song is about."

Beast Boy's eyes widened and he tried to wiggle out of their grasp. It didn't work.

"It's about Raven isn't it?"

Just then, Beast Boy used his power to turn into a fly and only morphed back when he was safely back in the common room. Robin and Cyborg followed him in defeat. "Who wants to go now?"

No one spoke up. BB grunted in frustration. "Fine, so the nominations start. I nominate Robin. All in favor say 'I.'"

Grins lit up the faces of the Titans. There was no way they were going to let an opportunity to humiliate their leader go. "I!" they yelled in unison. Beast Boy nodded in success. "Robin, here's the book."

Robin took the book from the green boy, never taking his narrowed eyes off of him. Reluctantly, he skimmed through the book and chose the first one he found that he knew.

"Beast Boy?"

"Yes?"

Robin sighed. He couldn't believe he was being forced to do this. "T99, please."

A/N Oooh cliff hanger! So the song Beast Boy sang is called Fade Away by Cipes and the People. And I didn't have him do it in karaoke, because the lead man of Cipes and the People is Greg Cipes, who actually voices Beast Boy. So the link is the most viewed version of him performing the song in his Beast Boy voice. He directs it towards Terra, but I hate Terra and this fic is BBRae, so I changed it to Raven along with a few VERY MINOR lyric changes. But I hope you guys enjoyed it!

Also, sorry about the defective link, I'm going to post the link to my Robin drawing, my Starfire drawing, and my BBRae fanart on my profile a little later. So make sure you keep checking for that! Also again, if you could check out my BBRae oneshot that'd be great!

Love you all!

~TLP


	6. Everybody Is Gonna Talk About This One

A/N Yes, yes, I'm an awful person.

I am SO SORRY. I know you guys have been waiting especially for this chapter and Tumblr has been taking away all my attention. It's taking so much self control to finally get this chapter done and not open Tumblr in between paragraphs. Speaking of, if you have one, go follow me at beware-evil-we-have-waffles. Tumblr. Com. Also, follow the-monsters-closet. Tumblr. Com. Okay, now to the story!

Cyborg looked over his shoulder, and nodded in approval of the leader's choice. He seriously doubted he could pull it off though. "Good luck, man. It's a hard one."

Robin grimaced. "Don't remind me." He tried to think positive to himself. At least he didn't have to sing some girly pop song, this song was rock enough for him. Was it? It still was a tad bit girly.

He got even more nervous as he got up to the stage and the artificial background voices started up; he almost dropped the microphone. He desperately tried not to look at Starfire or he knew he would lose it. He tried to keep his eyes on the screen. He had kind of a late start, and had to start singing really quickly.

"Hey baby won't you look my way, I could be your new addiction," The girls started to make girly squeals and he heard Starfire exclaim, "This song is one of my favorites!" He tried to not let that get to his head.

"Hey baby what you got to say? All you're giving me is fiction. I'm a sorry sucker and this happens all the time. I find out that everybody talks, everybody talks everybody talks." He knew he had to put his all into the chorus. "It started with a whisper, that was when I kissed her," the noise from the girls increased greatly at this point. "Then she made my lips hurt, I can hear the chit chat. Take me to your love shack, momma's always gotta backtrack, when everybody talks back."

Oh God. He should of thought out the lyrics more carefully.

"Hey honey you could be my drug, you could be my new prescription," Robin cringed in spite of himself. "Too much could be an overdose, this trash talk makes me itching. Oh my my-" -there was a groan of disappointment when Robin didn't cuss as the song instructed- "Everybody talks, everybody talks, everybody talks too much.

He took a deep breath again. "It started with a whisper, that was when I kissed her. Then she made my lips hurt; I can hear the chit chat. Momma's always gotta backtrack, when everybody talks back."

Robin was still grimacing, but he was grateful the song was almost over. To himself, he sounded like a drowned cat singing it. "Never thought I'd live to see the day, when everybody's words got in the way. Oh!" He was glad to take a breath as he listened to the guitar solo.

He thought there was another verse, so he started singing again. "Hey sugar, show me all your love. All you're giving me is friction. Hey sugar what you got to say-" -he was surprised that it went into the chorus again, but kept up nonetheless- "It started with a whisper! That was when I kissed her! Then she made my lips hurt; I can hear the chit chat. Take me to your love shack! Momma's always gotta backtrack, because everybody talks back. Everybody talks, everybody talks. Everybody talks, everybody talks. Everybody talks, everybody talks back. It started with a whisper, that was when I kissed her. Everybody talks, everybody talks back. Uh!" With a confidence he didn't have throughout the whole song, he through down the microphone, which just bounced, completely unharmed. Applause came up again, and Robin's face greatly resembled a tomato. He sat down next to Starfire, hanging his head in total embarrassment. "Well, that sucked."

A/N That is really short. I suck. Oh my God. Tell me who you want to sing next please, and keep your eye out for my upcoming BBRae multi-chapter! Review please!

Love you all,

~TLP


	7. Author's Note

So, you guys probably hate me huh?

I am so, so, so sorry that I haven't been around. I've been like MAJOR distracted.

So the sad thing is, the whole karaoke thing is beginning to bore me because I just have so many to do and I don't know which songs to pick or what, so I have a preposition. Here's your choices:

I could skip the rest of the karaoke and continue on this story with more gooey fluffy RobStar-ness.

Someone could volunteer to adopt the karaoke part. (and **ONLY** the karaoke part)

I could start the Next Gen fic I've been planning for a LONG time, because I just haven't seen any out there that catch my interest.

I could also do another BBRae oneshot that takes place right before my Next Gen fic.

It's your guys' choice. Review or PM me for your vote please!


	8. Scary Secret

A/N Hey guys so you guys will be having more RobStar come up now! Ain't that nice? The chapters for the rest of this story will probably be pretty short, because I'm just going to see where this takes me. But in my Next Gen fic I have TONS of RobStar, so you won't be disappointed. No, seriously guys, I have like 50 stories planned right now. You guys are in for it, so I suggest subscribing to my writing skills, if you wanna! Okay enjoy, and I'll see you later!

Starfire sighed contentedly. Her birthday party had been fabulous, and she couldn't have asked for it to be any better. The best part was that she finally had her Robin.

Speaking of Robin, he took a deep breath and rolled over next to her. She could see he was still asleep, and he looked so much younger asleep. She also noticed, with his face pressed against the bed sheets, his mask had started to fall off. With curious fingers, she gently reached for it, but flinched greatly when Robin- who was still asleep- brushed her hand away. He slightly turned again so that he was lying on his back. Suddenly, he started to shake. Hard. But he wasn't awake. His body convulsed until he actually fell off the bed, and Starfire screamed. Suddenly, Robin sat up abruptly, and yelled a single word.

"No!"

He finally gained his breath and looked up to see Starfire staring at him wide eyed, and breathing just as heavily as he was. She wore a nightdress and she clutched the blankets with a death grip, not saying anything, just franticly staring at him, making sure he wasn't shaking anymore. He realized that she had seen that whole thing just now, and how scared she probably was.

"Starfire, are you okay?"

Starfire luckily came out of her shock to answer the question. "Am I okay? Am I okay? Robin, you are the one who was convulsing and yelling! Are you the okay?"

He looked down at the ground. No, he wasn't okay. "Yeah, Star, I'm fine."

She saw right through it. "Why do you lie to me when you are in danger?"

He shook his head. "I'm not in danger, Star."

She started to get angry. "That looked like danger to me! I am the freaked out!"

He let out a heavy sigh and got up on the bed again, readjusting his mask. He didn't think he would have to tell Starfire the truth so soon. But also, he knew he could never lie to her. She saw through him clear as day. He grabbed her arms and repositioned her so that her back was on his chest. He breathed into her hair, and began to speak again.

"Starfire, sometimes, these things happen to me, they're called seizures. I don't know why they happen, but it's nothing to be afraid of."

She twisted her face towards his. "Robin, I have watched many medical shows in order to understand the Earth better and they have said these 'seizures' are deadly! You could die!" Robin could see her eyes begin to fill up with tears. He hadn't wanted to worry her, but it was obviously to late to worry about her feelings on the matter. "How long have you known?" she spoke again, breaking him out of his trance.

"What?"

"How long have you been having the 'seizures'?" She had wiped her tears away, but Robin knew she was trying to ask him seriously and professionally without losing it.

"Ever since my parents' deaths. I don't know why they happen and I didn't want to worry you guys. I'm just lucky it's never happened to me in battle."

Her voice began to raise again. "If you were lucky, you would not be having these problems! You would be healthy!"

"Trust me, I'm healthy. I would tell you if I wasn't."

She crossed her arms over her chest. "No, you wouldn't."

He sighed, once again she was right. "Fine, Starfire you can take me to the doctor, but he won't tell me anything I don't already know. Br-" his eyes widened as he almost gave something away- "Batman taught me everything about it."

Still, Starfire's eyes lit up. "You promise?"

He held his breath in hesitation, but let out a sigh again. Doctors. He hated doctors. "I promise."

A/N. Eh. I didn't like this chapter. What about you guys? I thought it was OKAY. Also, the idea for Dick having chronic seizures was not mine, it was a head canon from tumblr. The tumblr was batfamilyheadcanons, if you want to check it out. So, once again, I apologize for the shortness and crappiness of this chapter, but keep an eye out for my new- and better- stories!


End file.
